


gentle words (soothe my hurt)

by Fierysky



Series: The Devil Complex [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 x 19, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy's thoughts after she's told that the team didn't choose her. Post 5 x 19.





	gentle words (soothe my hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> _Option Two_ was a great episode for me, but my heart hurts for Daisy.
> 
> For @agentmmayy who is the sweetest! Check her out her Ao3 :)  
> (Sorry to gift you angst!)  
> Italics is Elena's dialogue. I checked the transcript to make sure I got it right!

 

 

Daisy exhaled as she silently walked away from the team, swallowing her pain.

Yoyo’s words were razor sharp, just like Fitz's scalpel, and they cut deeply into hidden, scabbed over wounds.

_“Well, we didn't pick you-”_

She quietly closed the door, and as she strode into the hallway, memories surfaced. Of being a child and wondering why her parents didn't want her.  Of being sent to a new family, and hoping and praying, over and over, that she could stay. But no one ever picked her, did they?

Daisy shook her head to clear it, her heeled boots echoing on the floor as she remembered trudging back to St. Agnes, each step heavier than the next as she replayed all the mistakes she'd made. That's why they sent her back right? At her next family, she’d tried to be as good as possible, saying her pleases and thank you’s and when the older brother kept brushing up on her she’d just smile and move away.

She’d put up with anything to be picked.

But they still didn't.

“That was probably for the best,” she snorted, her mouth twisting as she spoke aloud.

She’d tried to be funny with the next, treasuring their every smile and laugh, even if it was at her expense. She was _sure_ they'd want to pick her.

“Nope,” Daisy muttered. They never did.

She was rounding the corner when she faltered, the rest of Yoyo’s words echoing in her mind.

“- _Coulson made that decision . And brought you back.”_

Daisy scoffed. Coulson did pick her, sure,  but against her damned will.

“And Yoyo’s pissed at _me,”_ she thought bitterly. "I didn't _want_ to come back."

It could've been poetic,  her last stand being left behind.

Quick footsteps were approaching, and Daisy could tell by the efficient clicks it was May.

Daisy hastened her steps. May had her back the last few days and had respected her decision to stay in the future.

Respected her.

“She's worried about Coulson,” Daisy thought, as she took in May's sad eyes. “I shouldn't burden her anymore.”

They stopped in front of each other, hugging distance and Daisy folded her arms. She couldn't bear to reach out and be rebuffed.

“Here to ask me if I'm okay?” Daisy raised an eyebrow, false bravado in each word.

“Not if I don't have to,” May watched her closely like she always did.

“Good.” Daisy swept away any possibility of concern for herself. They had more important things to worry about than her feelings, like saving Coulson.

They went over the plan, and as Daisy exited the Lighthouse, May's reassuring words took the place of Yoyo’s.

“ _I'll cover you.”_

Her eyes misted as emotion choked her. Funny she could swallow pain but kindness made her weepy.

“ _Robin said Coulson would put the pieces together.”_

Daisy dashed away a tear and took a steadying breath.

“It has to mean something,” she vowed, walking into the night. They wouldn't let Coulson go without a fight.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina :)
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! Three more episodes yall!


End file.
